User blog:IalocinnicolaI/Coraline Jones
Coraline (Jones) is a brunette (turned bluenette), YTP novice with a navy blue turtleneck sweater (whose design echoes the European Union flag but the stars are in silver than gold. But covered in a yellow raincoat), black trousers ''(for 'Muricans and Aussies around there; ''pants) and blue shoes (but changed in yellow boots). Her first YTP appearance is to be determined. Biography Coraline Jones was born to Charlie Jones and Mel Jones in Pontiac, Michigan, then moved to the Pink Palace in Ashland, Oregon. Occupied by Trumpians. Neglected by her parents lately by many decades, Coraline ended herself up working as a ho after she turned 21. She infiltrated one of the P.I.N.G.A.S club's bases before they robbed her, drugged her, and made her as hooker to them, short-lived! After surviving from a freak accident that when the P.I.N.G.A.S. club kidnapped her in a short life, side effects coming from the viagra Coraline drank made her genetics and hormones explode. Forcing herself to be a one http://youtubepoop.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IalocinnicolaI/Asia_Argento it girl. Making her hair brown (mixed with navy blue thus looking like chocolate nor coffee in colour) left eye dark grey in colour and her right eye forest green in colour as well. Soon, her mother found out that she would no longer fix an eye and do incest-related jobs for good. Wybie, became her 1st customer then. He was injected and seduced by Coraline, and the lights are out: The other curse has finally broke a spell... Likes (rather than using Favourites ''due to spelling reasons) *Number: 9 *Gemstone: Coral *Car: Some imported yet pre-Brexit era Alfa Romeo with wheels that looked like buttons nor some car that sports wheels that also look like buttons *Characters/personalities (real and illusional regards of nationality): Wednesday Addams and her actress. Christina Ricci, Dario Argento and his daughter Asia Argento, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Jane Birkin, Lou Doillon, Nikita from ''La femme Nikita, ''Mats Sundin, Donald Tusk, Jean-Claude Juncker, Ada Wong (from the ''Resident Evil ''series since she is sharing her trademark hairstyle), Neil Gaimen (he made her), Chelsea Manning, Edward Snowden (who just wanted to be a European), George Clooney (same thing as before), Yanis Varoufakis, Jo Cox, etc, *Black, blue, yellow, copper even red (hence her given name looks close to the gemstone wit her name on it) *Animal(s): The cat family (like her own cat) *Film(s) (or movie(s) for US and Aussie English users); Some of them are arthouse nor low-budget (regards of the country of production): ''Mirror Mirror ''(America, 1990), ''Sandinista: War is Hell ''(aka ''One Man Out, Red Tiger, ''etc. America, 1990. But has some scene containing a dark sky with full moon), ''La femme Nikita ''(France (EU), 1990), those directed by Dario Argento, Lars von Trier, Joe D'Amato nor any ''European ''director, etc. *Game(s), even if it's video or not: The game with her name on it, etc. *TV series: Mostly ''non-American ''(regards of being EU or not: That is Britain's case). Swedish and Danish (both EU since their westerly ''neighbour is not in the EU) crime thrillers, Being Human (the original version: British but pre-Brexit hence year of production), etc. *Book(s), something non-American but European (regards of having or not having EU membership) in terms of publications: The book with her name on it, The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo, etc. *The Femen ''club *Her ''starry sweater, the EU flag, and more. *Princess Zelda *Princess Peach *Fat Mario *Gay Luigi *Gwonam *Impa (her manager) *King Harkinian (her other manager) *Morshu *Link Dislikes *Being called as Caroline *Donald Trump *Her mother (Mel, Other Mother aka Beldam) *Her father *The P.I.N.G.A.S. club, its forces/associates (Ganon, Malleo, Weegee, Glutko, etc,) and its founder Robotnik (for almost making her as an associate) *The Brexit club (consists of Nigel Farage, Theresa May, Boris Johnson, the Queen, etc.) *I.M. Meen *Marine Le Pen *The Evil King *Vladimir Putin *Kristian Thulesen Dahl *Jimmie Åkesson *Beppe Grillo *Frauke Petry *Ushrom *Mama Luigi Gallery IMG_2875.PNG|When Coraline was like this, auburn hair, broad chest, viagra-addicted, etc. Courtesy of Street Fighter EX3 (PS2) Pimeyden pelot (Blind Fear, Yhdysvallat, 1989) PAL VHS Suomi (EU), Nordic Film Group AB OY @ialocinnicolai.jpg|Coraline, many years later (but with normal hair dye and shortened hairstyle)|link=http://www.fixgalleria.net/release.php?id=9059 Coraline - breakfast at night from DeviantArt.jpg|''Breakfast at night''|link=http://graystripe64.deviantart.com/art/Coraline-Breakfast-Time-119748733 Coraline in Street Fighter EX3.jpg|Coraline in Street Fighter EX3 (cropped and modified by me) she_s_as_cute_as_a_button__wip__by_cinnamon_cici-db3bdcf.png|But, not for long! |link=http://cinnamon-cici.deviantart.com/art/She-s-As-Cute-As-A-Button-WIP-670697295 coraline_by_lexpuya-da6xlpq.png|After that Nymphomaniac-esque risk of overdose experience... |link=http://lexpuya.deviantart.com/art/Coraline-616307246 Category:Blog posts